Naruto Senju: Legado del Bosque
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Desde que nació, siempre ha cuestionado cosas con respecto a la vida. Las vidas morían, las vidas nacían, pero las vidas podían salvarse. Juro proteger a los seres que amaba, aun si debía entrar en la oscuridad para hacerlo, o perderse dentro de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Senju: Legado del Bosque**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Pase lo que pase…te amare por siempre.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pura, uniendo su frente con la de la niña.

" _¿Qué…Qué es la vida?"_ — pensó Naruto mirando el agua del estanque.

 **Capítulo 1: Un Error**

Los Cuarteles Tanzaku. Una hermosa ciudad que atrae a los visitantes por sus oportunidades de apostar y las hermosas mujeres.

Tanzaku era el lugar más visitado por los apostadores en el País del Fuego. Un lugar ideal para los apostadores, porque ahí satisfacían sus más grandes necesidades, siendo la bebida y las apuestas.

Ahí era el lugar donde dos personas se hallaban, un maestro y su alumno.

¡Ya te he dicho…!— grito un hombre mayor de cabello blanco— ¡Tsunade- **Hime** debe estar por aquí!

Diga lo que diga Jiraiya-Sensei. La verdad es que me ha arrastrado por medio País del Fuego en una búsqueda inútil.— dijo un joven rubio con una mirada en blanco dirigida a su Sensei, solo para gritar con fastidio— ¡Y lo mejor de todo, es que aún no me ha dicho la razón de la búsqueda!

Es un secreto. Confía en tu maestro.— gruño Jiraiya mirando a su alumno.

Jiraiya y Namikaze Minato. Maestro y alumno.

Ambos estaban en una búsqueda muy importante. Los ninjas de **Konoha** estaban buscando a La Legendaria Perdedora. Estaban buscando a otra de las **Sannin** de **Konoha**. A Senju Tsunade.

Minato era un joven guapo, alto, rubio y de ojos azules con una piel bronceada natural, teniendo un particular color canela. La vestimenta de Minato consistía en el típico uniforme de que usarían los ninjas de su pueblo, siendo pantalones azules con vendas en sus pies y un traje azul bajo el chaleco de **Konoha**. Los datos más destacables en Minato eran su juventud, siendo un simple adolescente poco mayor de dieciséis o diecisiete años, y las ojeras en sus ojos.

Jiraiya era un hombre mayor, de cabello blanco y ojos oscuros. Su ropa consistía en ropas color verde y rojo. Lo que más destacaba de Jiraiya era su rostro, por el cual unas líneas rojas bajaban donde estaban sus ojos.

Sensei, no deberíamos estar aquí.— dijo Minato con algo de seriedad en su voz— Deberíamos estar ayudando a **Sandaime** -Sama.

Si cumplimos con el objetivo, seguro Sarutobi-Sensei nos perdonara.— Jiraiya negó con su mano con calma en sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor y buscando un bar.

¿Y cuál es el objetivo?— pregunto Minato con una ceja alzada, provocando la reacción de que Jiraiya se quedara callado mientras que caminaba rápidamente hacia el bar que sus ojos enfocaron— ¿O es que acaso ni tú lo sabes?

Lo que buscamos...— dijo Jiraiya entrando al bar, sonriendo ampliamente cuando sus ojos enfocaron a una rubia— ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

Senju Tsunade, la mejor ninja médico del mundo. Una mujer que su belleza solo es igualada por su fuerza. O sea, que en pocas palabras, es una de las mujeres más hermosas y fuertes en existir.

Jiraiya tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, volteando para tomar el hombro de su alumno para arrastrarlo al bar.

¡Tsunade- **Hime**!— los ojos de la nombrada se abrieron al escuchar la reconocida voz— ¡Tu compañero está aquí para visitarte!

¿Jiraiya?— dijo Tsunade con confusión, mirando al Sabio de los Sapos con asombro en sus ojos, que se colocó frente a su mesa y se apoyó en ella, asistiendo con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Estoy aquí, Tsuande.— dijo Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una niña— ¿Dónde está Shizune?

…Ella está dormida...— dijo Tsunade encogiéndose de hombros, bebiendo un trago de su vaso con **Sake** — Mañana partimos, y ella será la primera en despertarse.

Está bien...— dijo Jiraiya sentándose en la mesa, haciéndole una seña al mesero para que trajera otra botella de **Sake** — Minato, siéntate.— Jiraiya miro a su alumno con una sonrisa, que miraba a los dos viejos compañeros de equipo con una ceja alzada.

No hasta que me diga porque me arrastro hasta aquí.— dijo Minato con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño cuando su Sensei suspiro.

Está bien, está bien...— suspiro Jiraiya con frustración, siendo atentamente observado por Tsunade.

Hola mocoso.— saludo Tsunade con aburrimiento, haciendo que Minato asistiera con la cabeza.

Ambos, Minato y Tsunade se conocían desde hace unos años, cuando Jiraiya se la presento a la edad de doce. Desde ahí podría decirse que se llevaban bien.

La razón por la que te he traído aquí es...— dijo Jiraiya con un paro dramático, causando que Minato gruñera fastidiado. Su Sensei permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que sonrió ampliamente elevando su botella de **Sake** — ¡Para beber unos tragos con los mayores!

...Me voy de aquí.— dijo Minato con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, volteando para comenzar a caminar.

Alto ahí.— dijo Jiraiya tomando a Minato del brazo.

¡Sensei! ¡Mientras que tu estas aquí, bebiendo con Tsunade-San! ¡ **Shinobi** de **Konoha** están muriendo!— grito Minato en un arrebato de furia, siendo observado con seriedad por su Sensei y curiosidad por Tsunade— ¡Si tú quieres quedarte aquí bebiendo, hazlo! ¡Yo iré a ayudar en la guerra!

Estaban en medio de una guerra. Personas morían a cada segundo. Y él estaba en medio País del Fuego en una búsqueda inútil con su Sensei en lugar de estar ayudando al **Sandaime**.

Minato…mira tus ojos.— dijo Jiraiya dándole un Kunai a su alumno, que miro a su Sensei por unos segundos para luego mirar su reflejo en el filo del Kunai— ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?

Minato miraba su reflejo en el Kunai, solo viendo unas grandes ojeras en ellos.

Hacía mucho que no dormía. Prácticamente era un muerto viviente que se mantenía de pie por pura voluntad. Pero todo era necesario para ayudar a sus compañeros. Por esa razón, abandonaría el sueño y protegería a todos en la guerra.

¿Y que con eso?— pregunto Minato clavando el Kunai a la mesa.

Está bien que quieras ayudar a tus compañeros...— Jiraiya bebió un trago de **Sake** teniendo seriedad escrita en su rostro— Pero no lo hagas a costa de tu vida.

¿A qué se refiere con eso?— pregunto Minato con un ceño fruncido impaciente.

Si sigues así morirás en el campo de batalla, y así terminaría la historia de Namikaze Minato. Una historia de muchas más que terminaron en la guerra.— dijo Jiraiya con una seriedad mortal, causando que su alumno dude— Necesitas un descanso Minato...Quédate una noche con nosotros…duerme y disfruta...luego, podrás ir a la guerra.

Tsunade observo la conversación entre Minato y Jiraiya con curiosidad en sus ojos, estando curiosa y ligeramente divertida de las palabras de Minato.

Minato continúo mirando a su Sensei por varios segundos, ambos teniendo un choque de voluntades. Hasta que al final el rubio suspiro.

Aun soy muy joven para beber...— dijo Minato sentándose al lado de su Sensei, que rio fuertemente al igual que Tsunade.

¡Suficiente hombre para matar! ¡Suficiente hombre para beber!— grito Jiraiya con su gran sonrisa, sirviéndole a Minato **Sake** , que observo el vaso con duda en sus ojos.

Anda mocoso...— dijo Tsunade bebiendo un trago, mirando al adolescente con aburrimiento— Beber no te va a matar.

Con cierta duda, Minato bebió un trago.

Pocos minutos después, fue cuando las risas llenaron el bar.

Jiraiya, Minato y Tsunade reían fuertemente, pidiendo más botellas de **Sake** , sirviéndose o bebiendo directamente de la botella.

Los tres comenzaron a jugar cartas y apostar, riendo fuertemente durante el proceso.

Siguieron así por horas hasta que el bar cerro, dejándolos fuera solo con botellas repletas de **Sake** y sin nada que hacer.

¿A…A dónde vamos ahora?— pregunto Minato con un pequeño mareo, apoyándose en la pared para no caerse.

¡Sigamos en el hotel!— grito Tsunade con su botella en alto, solo para beber directamente de la botella.

¡Tsunade- **Hime** tiene razón!— grito Jiraiya entre risas, abrazando a Minato por los hombros y haciendo que casi cayera al suelo— ¡Sigamos en su hotel!

Con esas palabras, Minato, Tsunade y Jiraiya se dirigieron al hotel, bebiendo y haciendo bromas en el proceso.

Tsunade ciertamente se divirtió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así. Ahora recordaba porque le gustaba estar con Jiraiya como amigos. Él siempre la divertía. De igual manera que esta noche. Jiraiya y Minato la hicieron reír como nunca. Se divirtió apostando, incluso gano una vez contra Minato.

Estaba demasiado ebria para notar lo que eso significaba.

Ya era la madrugada, en pocas horas Shizune despertaría, y Minato había pagado una habitación en el hotel, a diferencia de Jiraiya que se quedó dormido directamente en el suelo del primer piso del hotel.

Tsunade estaba muy mal. Ella y Minato no podían caminar bien, lo demostraban por cómo se recargaban en el otro, teniendo sonrisas y sonrojos en sus rostros.

Ha sido…muy divertido...— dijo Minato con dificultad, deteniéndose para mirar su habitación— Creo…creo que esta es mi habitación.

¿Lo crees, mocoso?— pregunto Tsunade con una risa, divertida ante la incapacidad de Minato por la ebriedad.

Cuando Minato estaba por abrir la puerta y desprenderse del agarre de Tsunade, hizo un mal movimiento y termino cayendo al suelo, con Tsunade sobre él.

Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados por el golpe, y al abrirlos, Minato se encontró con el más hermoso par de ojos castaños que había visto en su vida.

Tsunade estaba pasando por un proceso similar al de Minato, porque ella creía en su cabeza que jamás había visto esos ojos color zafiro en su vida. Pensando que su azul tal vez igualaban al cielo.

Los enormes senos de Tsunade se apretaban contra el fuerte pecho de Minato, causando que la Princesa Babosa ahogara un gemido.

Esto...— susurro Minato con sus ojos nublados, mirando hacia abajo y abriendo sus ojos al ver los grandes senos de Tsunade apretados contra su pecho.

Tsunade comenzó a jadear, sintiendo una emoción que no sentía desde que su novio murió. Mirando el rostro atractivo de Minato, Tsunade se estremeció cuando las manos del rubio se posaron en su cintura.

Tsu-Tsunade-San...— susurro Minato con dificultad, apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

Mocoso...— suspiro Tsunade sentándose en la entrepierna de Minato, sintiendo algo muy duro.

Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Tsunade al sentir el pene de Minato apretarse contra su vagina.

Tratando de levantarse, Minato apretó la cintura de Tsunade y trato de moverse hacia atrás, pero solo consiguió que Tsunade suspirara de placer porque su pene se restregaba contra su vagina, que poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse.

Minato también comenzó a suspirar de placer porque la vagina de Tsunade apretándose contra su pene la brindaban una sensación increíble.

La cabeza de Minato cayó, golpeándose contra el suelo y apretando la cintura de Tsunade, que seguía meciéndose sobre su pene.

Las manos de Tsunade cayeron a los lados de la cabeza de Minato, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y apretando fuertemente los dientes.

Ahora mismo Tsunade estaba perdida en una emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. La sensación de la carne, el placer que eso podría brindarle. Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que ella sintió esta clase de placer. Y ahora, sentirlo a grandes cantidades, la hacían sentirse débil, pero no de la manera en que ella odiaba, sino de una manera que la hacían sentirse bien.

Tsunade jadeaba con sus ojos cerrados, poco a poco resbalándose de su apoyo en el suelo por sus manos sudadas, y en un segundo, la Senju cayó con su rostro dirigiéndose al de Minato.

Los labios de Minato y Tsunade se unieron en un beso accidental, ambos abrieron sus ojos al sentir eso. Tsunade miraba los ojos azules de Minato. Minato miraba los ojos castaños de Tsunade. Ambos perdidos en la belleza de esos orbes oculares.

Ambos siguieron besándose, sin movimientos, sin nada, solo uniendo sus labios y mirándose a los ojos. La falta de aire se convirtió en una necesidad primordial que la de seguir mirando los ojos del otro, por lo que ambos se separaron, tomando un gran respiro.

Tsunade respiraba pesadamente, levantándose con lentitud mientras que apoyaba sus manos en los pectorales de Minato.

Minato y Tsunade estaban cubiertos de sudor, sus ropas se pegaban a sus cuerpos, y era peor en el caso de Tsunade cuya única vestimenta era una blusa Kimono gris, unos pantalones largos y unos zapatos de tacón alto.

Minato ya no podía resistir más.

Rápidamente, el hombre levanto su cabeza para besar los labios de Tsunade, causando que la mujer abriera sus ojos sorprendida, para poco a poco comenzar a cerrarlos.

…

¿Tsunade-Sama?— una niña entro a una habitación, encontrando dicha habitación vacía.

Era una joven de cabello negro que llevaba un cerdo en sus brazos, y ahora mismo miraba alrededor de la habitación buscando a su maestra.

Cerrando la puerta y quedándose en el pasillo, la joven miro a su alrededor, pensando en donde se encontraría su maestra, hasta que escucho una voz acercándose.

Shizune...— dijo la voz suave de Tsunade, algo que impresiono a la niña, porque nunca escucho a su maestra hablarle con ese tono suave.

¿Tsunade-Sama?— pregunto Shizune volteándose, para abrir sus ojos sorprendida ante lo que vio.

Su amada maestra caminaba por el pasillo, pero en lugar de tener su porte recto y elegante, caminaba apresurada. Pero eso no era lo que la asombraba, eran las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Nos vamos de aquí…ahora mismo.— dijo Tsunade con seriedad, mirando a su alumna por unos segundos solo para voltear.

¡¿Eh!? ¡Pero Tsunade-Sama! ¡¿Y su equipaje!?— pregunto Shizune corriendo hacia su maestra, colocándose a su lado para caminar algo apresurada por la velocidad en la que caminaba Tsunade.

No desempaque.— dijo Tsunade en un tono cortante— Todo está en los sellos. Andando.

Tsu-Tsunade-Sama...— dijo Shizune algo nerviosa, solo obteniendo un asentimiento de Tsunade— ¿Ha pasado algo?

…No…nada ha pasado.— dijo Tsunade caminando con la mirada baja.

Shizune siguió a su maestra con una mirada insegura en su rostro, preguntándose en silencio que habría ocurrido.

 **Tiempo después**

Era un día cualquiera en **Konoha**.

El sol brillaba en el cielo. Las aves cantaban. Los ciudadanos del pueblo salían de sus casas para comprar sus provisiones.

En la oficina del **Hokage** , una charla muy seria se estaba llevando a cabo.

El **Sandaime** **Hokage** estaba hablando con Namikaze Minato sobre las próximas estrategias que usarían en la guerra.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió en medio de la charla.

Un AMBU apareció en medio de la habitación.

 **Hokage** -Sama.— dijo el AMBU inclinado, sin mirar a su líder.

¿Qué sucede, **Tori**? ("Pájaro")— pregunto Hiruzen con confusión porque fueron interrumpidos.

Senju Tsunade-Sama está en la aldea.— los ojos de Minato se abrieron, solo para sonrojarse y comenzar a sudar mucho.

¿Tsunade?— dijo Sarutobi abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, solo para sonreír— ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Ahora mismo, debe estar fuera del edificio.— dijo el AMBU, causando que reacción inmediata de que Minato caminara lentamente hacia la ventana, abriéndola en silencio.

Minato.— dijo Sarutobi sin mirarlo, mirando hacia la puerta— ¿Qué haces?

Pues…vera...jeje...— Minato rio nervioso y asustado.

Podía sentirlo en el aire. La calma antes de la tormenta. La tensión antes de la muerte.

¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Tsunade?— pregunto Sarutobi dejando de mirar la puerta para mirar a Minato.

El rubio sudo muy nervioso por esas palabras.

Lo último que recordaba de Tsunade era un beso, luego todo era muy borroso, para seguir despertando en su cama con claros signos de que no durmió solo. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde ese día y aun seguía sin recordar nada.

Una parte de él rogaba para que no haya pasado lo que creía que paso. Si eso hubiera pasado, **Konoha** podría irse despidiendo de él, porque moriría en pocos minutos.

La puerta fue abierta con un golpe, luego Minato miro el rostro de Tsunade.

Ella lucia enojada. El enojo solo aumento al verlo.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba.

Ella lucía un poco más hinchada para no decir gorda.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron en estado de shock.

¡Voy a matarte!— grito Tsunade caminando hacia Minato con grandes pasos, tomándolo del cuello de su ropa, pero Minato no la escuchaba, estaba más ocupado mirando hacia abajo— ¡Estás muerto, mocoso!— la Senju elevo su puño derecho, listo para guiarlo hacia el rostro de Minato, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las palabras de su Sensei la detuvieron.

Tsunade...— dijo Sarutobi con seriedad en su voz, causando que la mujer volteara a verlo con un gruñido feroz— Suelta a Minato…ahora.

¡Tsunade-Sama! ¡Cálmese!— grito Shizune, quien estaba en la habitación ya que había entrado junto a su maestra.

Minato no había notado que Shizune estaba en la habitación, seguía demasiado perdido en ver el vientre hinchado de Tsunade.

Supongo que...— Sarutobi miro a Tsunade algo dudoso— ¿Felicidades?

Soltando lentamente a Minato, Tsunade gruño mientras que se acercaba al escritorio de su Sensei.

Decir que Tsunade estaba furiosa sería un eufemismo.

Desde que se emborracho con Minato y Jiraiya todo se fue al diablo.

Lo que más le dolió fue que en una fuga de emociones tuvo sexo con Minato. Le partió el corazón despertarse junto al mocoso, porque por un segundo ella pensó que Minato era Dan.

Por esa razón decidió irse antes de que Minato despertara y fingir que lo de esa noche jamás pasó.

Ella comenzó a preocuparse cuando noto que su menstruación no había aparecido. Y empezó a sentir miedo cuando luego de un mes de tener sexo con Minato las náuseas aparecieron.

Una parte de ella le decía que estar embarazada era algo imposible. Rogaba porque fuera imposible. Pero todos los síntomas apuntaban lo contrario. Por lo que gracias a Shizune, se hizo una prueba de embarazo con **Chakra** y comprobaron que efectivamente, había **Chakra** desconocido desarrollándose en su interior.

Lo primero que hizo al descubrir la noticia fue llorar. Luego gritar de rabia para seguir con un leve llanto. Para finalmente explotar en un frenesí de enojo que le exigía la sangre del culpable en sus manos.

Por esa razón estaba en **Konoha**. Para conseguir la sangre de Namikaze Minato.

Pero su Sensei no estaba de acuerdo con esos planes.

¡Sarutobi-Sensei!— grito Tsunade apretando fuertemente los dientes, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper el escritorio de un golpe— ¡Ese mocoso…!— con ese grito, Tsunade señalo a Minato— ¡Ese mocoso me embarazo!

…AMBUS...lo que se dijo aquí nunca paso...Retírense.— con esas palabras, los AMBUS abandonaron la habitación, dándole paso libre a Hiruzen de colocar un sello de silencio en la sala— Minato…explícate.

Minato miraba el vientre de Tsunade, teniendo un rostro de shock total, hasta que el instinto asesino de Tsunade lo despertó.

A ella no le gustaba que el hombre que la embarazo se la pasara mirando cuando debía estar cantando y disculpándose.

Yo…no recuerdo nada de esa noche, Tsunade-San...— dijo Minato rascándose la nuca, mirando con vergüenza a Tsunade— Pero… ¿es cierto?

No mentiría de algo como esto mocoso.— dijo Tsunade entre dientes.

Eso...— Minato bajo la mirada, mirando el suelo y teniendo un rostro de duda, que cambio poco a poco para levantar la mirada y sonreír levemente— Me hace feliz...

Siempre fue su sueño ser padre. Ser un huérfano que nunca tuvo contacto con una figura paterna hasta que su Sensei lo encontró no ayudaba. Por esa razón, se prometió que si sería padre, cuidaría y amaría a su hijo con todo el corazón. Y ahora le llegaba la noticia de que era padre. Tenía razones para estar muy feliz.

¿Te hace feliz?— repitió Tsunade incrédula, solo para que la furia cubriera sus ojos— ¡Pues muere feliz!

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera hacer un movimiento, el instinto asesino de Hiruzen lleno la habitación.

Tsunade...— la voz seria y fría de Hiruzen era perfectamente escuchada por la ninja médica, que solo miraba a su Sensei de reojo— No le harás daño a Minato… ¿entendido?

Tsunade gruño mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, alejándose de Minato que la miraba a ella y su vientre con felicidad.

Veo que estas feliz, Minato...— dijo Sarutobi con un rostro calmado, notando como el joven reaccionaba con esas palabras.

Lo siento, **Sandaime** …es que ser padre siempre ha sido uno de mis deseos.— Minato se rasco la nuca avergonzado, pero las siguientes palabras prácticamente rompieron esa ilusión.

¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare ser el padre?— pregunto Tsunade cruzada de brazos, mirando a Minato con seriedad, que abrió sus ojos en shock.

¿Podrían explicarme lo que paso esa noche para que yo pueda ayudarlos con esto?— dijo el **Sandaime** sobándose las sienes, teniendo un rostro cansado.

No hay nada que explicar. El mocoso, Jiraiya y yo nos emborrachamos y eso...—Tsunade gruño un poco, siendo consiente de los ojos de su alumna, Minato y Sarutobi— Y eso llevo a lo otro.

Ya veo…el clásico asunto del bebe no deseado.— suspiro Hiruzen al escuchar la historia tan familiar. Jóvenes que bebían de más, tenían sexo, y juntos formaban un hijo no deseado. Nunca creyó que eso le pasaría a su alumna y con Minato de todas las personas— ¿Y bien...? ¿Qué planeas hacer con el bebe?— pregunto Sarutobi con curiosidad, notando como por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación Tsunade ganaba un rostro suave, colocando sus manos en su vientre.

…Lo conservare.— no podía soportar el hecho de quitarle la vida a un niño, mucho menos si ese niño se convertiría en su hijo. Por esa razón, Tsunade decidió conservarlo— Sera mi hijo...— luego de eso, Tsunade poso sus ojos en Minato— Mi hijo.

Pero…Tsunade-San, yo también quiero cuidarlo.— dijo Minato con seriedad en su rostro, sin intimidarse cuando Tsunade libero su instinto asesino— Ese niño…es mi hijo…puede que no te guste, pero yo soy el padre…y tú no me quitaras ese derecho.

Minato y Tsunade se miraban con seriedad y cuando la **Sannin** estaba a punto de hablar, alguien entro por la ventana.

¡Sarutobi-Sensei! ¡¿Es cierto que Tsuna...?!— Jiraiya cerró la boca al momento de ver a Minato y Tsunade separados por meros pasos de distancia, pero lo que más le asombro era Tsunade— ¿Tsunade? ¿Has engordado?— pregunto Jiraiya genuinamente confundido, mirando a la mujer con algo de asombro— Sí que te has descuidado.

Idiota. No estoy gorda, y si vuelves a decirlo, te destruiré.— gruño Tsunade con su puño apretado y ojos rojos, causando que Jiraiya se estremeciera mientras que se escondía detrás de su Sensei.

Entonces porque...— Jiraiya se quedó callado al sentir la mirada de todos. Luego analizo las posibles causas del aumento de peso de Tsunade— Ahhh...— ahora Jiraiya comprendía mejor la situación—… ¿Felicidades?

¿Quieres morir?— pregunto Tsunade en un gruñido que le retaba a responder, provocando que Jiraiya negara frenéticamente con sus manos.

¿Quién…Quien es el padre?— Jiraiya quería saber quién era el maldito afortunado en pasar la noche con Tsunade y vivir para contarlo. Si es que aún vivía, Jiraiya hizo un voto para hacerle un altar en el Monte **Myōboku**.

Tímidamente, Minato levanto la mano.

Fue en ese momento que Jiraiya vio como si una luz resplandeciera sobre su alumno.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Jiraiya camino lentamente hacia Minato, solo para arrodillarse y tomar las manos del rubio.

Es oficial...— dijo Jiraiya besando las manos de Minato, causando que este hiciera una mueca— Me has superado en todo sentido Minato...— luego de decir esas palabras, Jiraiya se levantó abrazando fuertemente a Minato, levantándolo del suelo y riendo fuertemente, liberando ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos— ¡Eres oficialmente el Legendario Súper Pervertido! ¡Carga con honor ese título Minato! ¡Hazme más orgulloso de lo que ya estoy!

Tsunade negó con la cabeza masajeándose las sienes, de igual manera que Sarutobi.

Tsunade...— la nombrada miro a su Sensei, que la miraba con sabiduría en sus ojos— Puede que estés enojada…pero Minato tiene razón. Él es el padre. Tú no puedes quitarle el privilegio a tu hijo de no conocer a Minato, y no puedes quitarle a Minato el derecho de ser su padre.

Claro que puedo.— dijo Tsunade de brazos cruzados, teniendo un ceño fruncido— Mírame hacerlo.

Minato gano una mirada desesperada en sus ojos mientras que se acercaba a Tsuande.

Tsunade-San...Sé que estas enojada conmigo...— dijo Minato con calma en su voz, escondiendo la desesperación en sus ojos— Pero…no deje que su hijo crezca sin padre…sé cómo se siente eso…es uno de los peores dolores que hay. No tengo que ser yo si quieres...

Tsunade estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a Minato con una ceja alzada.

Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, Minato era un buen tipo. Era amable, servicial, educado. Sin duda, sería un buen padre en un futuro.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Tsunade.

No le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero admitía que Minato sería mejor figura paterna que Jiraiya.

Conocía a Minato desde hace años. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo le agradaba el mocoso. Tal vez esa relación haya acabado por culpa de ese error que ambos cometieron al beber de más. Pero no privaría a su hijo de crecer sin padre. Ella y su hermano, Nawaki, tuvieron que vivir así y no fue bonito.

Está bien...— gruño Tsunade volteándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, negándose a ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Minato— Podrás verlo…pero solo eso. Yo decidiré hasta donde llega su relación.

Con esas palabras, Tsuande salió de la habitación siendo seguida por Shizune.

 **Tiempo después**

Desde que Tsunade le dijo a su Sensei, Jiraiya y Minato que estaba embarazada, Tsunade había recibido grandes dolores de cabeza.

Desde el primer día que puso un pie en **Konoha** y le dijo a Minato que estaba embarazada, Minato no había dejado de visitarla cada vez que regresaba de misiones y el combate.

Estaban en plena guerra, por lo que las misiones y batallas estaban por doquier.

No era seguro que ella viajara embarazada por la Tierra del Fuego. Enemigos de **Konoha** podrían aprovechar la oportunidad de atacarla ahora que estaba débil. Por esa razón, para su eterno odio, Tsunade dedujo que la vía más viable para su bebe era quedarse en **Konoha** hasta que naciera.

Tsunade se quedaba en el gran complejo Senju, por lo que ella y Shizune tenían muchas cosas para hacer.

Pero Tsunade no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en **Konoha**. Una vez que su hijo nazca, ella desaparecería con él y Shizune. Odiaba **Konoha** , la aldea le quito a sus seres más preciados, por esa razón, se aseguraría que la aldea no le arrebatara a su hijo.

Sarutobi y Jiraiya también fueron otros dos de sus visitantes.

Su estatus de embarazada era un secreto, uno bien oculto que podían guardar porque Shizune era la encargada de hacer las compras, dejando a Tsunade en el recinto Senju, evitando que otros pudieran ver su estado de embarazo.

Durante su tiempo de embarazo, ella pudo llegar a apreciar un poco la amabilidad de Minato.

Ese mocoso no se rendía para nada. Quería demostrar que estaba arrepentido de sus acciones y se aseguraba de ayudarla a ella y Shizune cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Fue por ese pequeño aprecio que Tsunade le tenía a Minato que decidió cumplirle uno solo de sus deseos.

Por lo que Minato le conto, Jiraiya hace tiempo trabajo en un libro que no era erótico. Un libro muy bueno según él. En ese libro, el personaje principal era un hombre con gran determinación que prometía romper el círculo vicioso de la guerra, el conflicto y el odio. Ella quería que su hijo no se rindiera. Quería que su hijo fuera alguien fuerte que viviera su vida.

Además, Jiraiya era un gran amigo, apoyándola cuando podía, por esa razón, por honor a Jiraiya y porque le gustaba el significado detrás del nombre, Tsunade decidió ponerle Naruto a su hijo.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, y luego de cinco meses, Tsunade estaba lista para la labor de parto.

Minato estaba de misión, por lo que en este momento Tsunade y Shizune estaban en el complejo Senju siendo acompañados por Sarutobi y una enfermera que ayudaría a Tsunade a recibir el bebe.

Shizune estaba recibiendo al niño, viendo como el bebe salía poco a poco de su madre mientras que le enviaba palabras de ánimo a Tsunade, que gruñía del esfuerzo que era el parto.

Con un último gruñido de esfuerzo, Tsunade se detuvo cuando escucho un llanto.

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron levemente, jadeando mientras que miraba a la enfermera que colocaba al bebe en una manta, cortando el cordón.

Shizune y la enfermera miraban el rostro del niño con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Shizune...— dijo Tsunade con seriedad, pero había suavidad en sus ojos— Quiero…quiero verlo.

No tiene que pedirlo Tsunade-Sama.— dijo Shizune tomando suavemente al bebe, caminando hacia Tsunade para entregárselo— Es su hijo después de todo.

Tomando con brazos temblorosos al bebe, Tsunade miro el rostro del niño con ojos algo húmedos.

…Es mi bebe...— susurro Tsunade con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos— Es…Es mi bebe...— con esas palabras, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade, la sonrisa más bella que Shizune había visto provenir de su maestra.

Es un bebe muy hermoso, Tsunade.— dijo Sarutobi acercándose a Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro— Es claramente el hijo de Minato...

Si...— dijo Tsunade en un tono agrio.

Su hijo había heredado el cabello rubio dorado de Minato junto a su piel bronceada, pero sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, por lo que Tsunade no podía saber su color.

Tsunade... ¿Qué harás ahora?— pregunto Hiruzen con calma en sus ojos, solo para sonreír con esperanza— **Konoha** siempre...— pero Sarutobi fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

No me quedare en **Konoha**.— dijo Tsunade rápidamente, causando que Hiruzen suspirara— Naruto ya nació…En unos días, yo y Shizune iremos a un refugio Senju en el País del Fuego…viviremos ahí protegidos de la guerra y conflicto.

Ya veo...— dijo Hiruzen con cierta tristeza— Yo y Jiraiya los visitaremos a menudo…y tal vez, Minato.

El mocoso...— susurro Tsunade mirando el rostro de su hijo— Ya veremos...

…

Minato estaba eufórico.

Acababa de enterarse por parte de Jiraiya que su hijo había nacido hace un par de días.

Estuvo en una misión durante unos días, por lo que para su mala suerte, no pudo estar presente para el nacimiento. Pero ahora podía estar presente.

El cuidaría a su hijo. Lo amaría. Lo protegería. Sería el padre que siempre había anhelado tener.

Minato llego al complejo Senju, viendo como Shizune se acercaba a la puerta con bolsas de provisiones en sus brazos.

¡Shizune-San!— grito Minato con una gran sonrisa, apareciendo detrás de la niña, causando que ella se volteara a verlo con una sonrisa.

Minato-San...— dijo Shizune con una leve sonrisa.

¿Es cierto…? ¿Naruto ha…?— pregunto Minato esperanzado, sonriendo brillantemente cuando Shizune asistió con la cabeza.

Tomando las bolsas de las manos de Shizune, Minato entro al complejo Senju, dejando las bolsas en la cocina.

Luego de eso, Minato fue guiado por Shizune hacia la habitación de Tsunade.

Al entrar sus ojos se humedecieron.

Ahí estaba Tsunade, sentada en la cama, con Naruto en brazos.

Tsunade-Sama...— dijo Shizune con una sonrisa, causando que la Senju volteara para verla, pero sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a Minato.

Mocoso.— saludo Tsunade con un asentimiento, ignorando como el mocoso sonreía con ojos húmedos.

Tsunade-San...— dijo Minato acercándose, poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama— ¿Puedo…?— pregunto extendiendo sus brazos. Tsunade suspiro mientras que le entregaba su hijo a Minato, causando que el rubio mirara al niño con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos— Tsunade-San...— Minato miro a Tsunade, que levanto una ceja ante su intensa mirada— Gracias...

Di lo que quieras...— Tsunade bufo silenciosamente— Eso no cambiara lo que hiciste.

Minato miro tristemente a Naruto.

Su hijo fue un accidente. Pero se aseguraría de amarlo todo lo que pudiera. Esperaba que Tsunade fuera una buena persona y le permitiera tener participación en la crianza del niño.

Tsunade-San...— dijo Minato levantando la mirada para ver a Tsunade, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada— Yo quisiera que...

Antes que nada Minato, quiero que entiendas que nosotros ya nos vamos.— dijo Tsunade de brazos cruzados, causando que Minato diera un paso atrás en shock— Partimos mañana al amanecer.

¡¿Qu…?!— Minato se calló al momento de recordar a quien tenía en brazos. Mirando a Naruto, vio que su grito casi lo despierta, porque se revolvió incomodo en sus brazos, solo para volver a dormir— ¿Por qué?

Ya sabes que no tolero a Konoha.— dijo Tsunade con seriedad, causando que Minato hiciera una mueca— Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opción.

Minato creyó todo este tiempo que Tsunade se iba a quedar en **Konoha**. Creyó todo el tiempo que ella y su hijo se quedarían en la aldea para que él lo viera crecer. Esa idea lo hacía llorar de alegría. Pero ahora esa idea fue rota. Tsunade se iría con su hijo.

¿Dónde irán?— pregunto Minato con un rostro triste.

Un refugio Senju en el País del Fuego.— dijo Tsunade con calma— Ahí estaremos seguros de la guerra. Nadie conoce los refugios que mi clan construyo, y esos refugios están protegidos con sellos.

Ya veo...— dijo Minato con un asentimiento resistente, pero unos segundos después, los ojos de Minato se llenaron de decisión— Tsunade-San…me asegurare de que olvides tu odio a **Konoha**.

¿Qué?— pregunto Tsunade algo incrédula.

Naruto…Naruto vera **Konoha** algún día.— Minato mostraba determinación en sus ojos— Mi hijo vivirá y prosperara…vendrá a **Konoha** y será un orgulloso **Shinobi**.

Si hace eso, solo encontrara su muerte.— gruño Tsunade con ira, pero Minato no retrocedió su mirada— Algo que nunca permitiré.

Nunca rendirme ni arrepentirme de mis palabras...— dijo Minato con determinación— Ese será el Camino Ninja de mi hijo…y tanto como el mío, juro que un día, Naruto vera el amanecer desde **Konoha**.

Jura lo que quieras. Eso no significa que se cumpla.— dijo Tsunade con un encogimiento de hombros.

Si me...— Minato cerro la boca cuando noto algo importante.

Naruto estaba con sus ojos abiertos y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Minato se ahogó con su saliva. Los ojos azules de su hijo eran iguales a los suyos. Ver a un bebe con su mismo color de ojos, cabello y piel era una de las mejores experiencias que Minato había experimentado. Porque significaba que este era su hijo.

Hola...— susurro Minato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, meciendo a su bebe de lado a lado— Naruto…soy Papá...— la mano de Naruto se dirigió hacia arriba y rápidamente Minato llevo su dedo, causando que la mano de Naruto lo atrapara.

Minato rio levemente, feliz y alegre porque su hijo estaba despierto y era la primera vez que se veían.

Pero la felicidad no duro mucho, porque Naruto comenzó a llorar y Minato trato de calmarlo, pero era solo un adolescente sin experiencia con los niños, por lo que calmarlo era casi imposible.

Viendo la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Tsunade, Minato suspiro levemente entregándole el bebe a su madre.

Cuando el bebe se calmó, Minato hablo.

Si me disculpas, debo irme.— dijo Minato algo nervioso.

Debía llegar a casa rápido. Porque ella lo estaba esperando.

Saliendo de la habitación, Minato se fue del distrito Senju de **Konoha** , dirigiéndose hacia su casa en el centro de **Konoha**.

Al momento de llegar, Minato exhalo un suspiro tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola.

¡Bienvenido!— dijo una voz alegre y melodiosa, causando que Minato sonriera al ver a su novia.

Uzumaki Kushina, la mujer que amaba, su novia por unos meses.

Puede que haya pasado la noche con Tsunade, pero eso fue, para su gran alivio, antes de iniciar una relación con Kushina. Ella lo hubiera matado si algo hubiera pasado entre él y Tsunade durante su relación.

Kushina...— dijo Minato con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besar los labios de su novia.

Pero Kushina noto algo.

Minato la miraba con algo de seriedad, como si tuviera algo que contarle.

¿Sucedió algo?— pregunto Kushina con duda.

Debo decirte algo importante.— dijo Minato tomando la mano de Kushina y guiándola hacia el sofá de la sala. Al momento de sentarse, Minato tomo aire— Kushina…yo tengo un hijo.

… ¿Qué?— Kushina miro confundida a Minato, solo para abrir sus ojos y jadear— Tu...me…

Nunca te seria infiel.— dijo Minato con seriedad, tomando las manos de Kushina y notando como ella quería apartarse de su toque— Escúchame. Eso sucedió antes de que nosotros empezáramos a salir, ¿entiendes?

Kushina estaba en shock.

La persona que más amaba tenía un hijo. Durante años ha amado a Minato. Lo amo desde que la rescato de los **Shinobi** de **Kumo** que trataron de secuestrarla cuando era niña. Desde ese día ella ha amado a Minato. Pero fue solo desde hace poco que Minato comenzó a notarla. Puede que Minato fuera el hombre perfecto, pero tenía un defecto que frustraba mucho a Kushina.

Minato era un idiota con las mujeres. Tardo años, pero Minato por fin descubrió que ella lo amaba cuándo se le confeso. La confesión fue solo hace unos meses, y fue ese día cuando ellos comenzaron a salir, convirtiéndose en novios.

¿Quién…Quién es la mujer?— pregunto Kushina bajando la mirada, limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

...— Minato llevo lentamente su mano al rostro de Kushina, sonriendo cuando ella le permitió tocarla para acariciar su mejilla y ayudarla a limpiar una lagrima que se escapó de su ojo— Tsunade-San.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron en shock.

¿Senju…Tsunade-San?— pregunto Kushina con sus ojos bien abiertos, abriendo un poco la boca cuando Minato asistió con la cabeza— Pero… ¿Cómo…? Creí que ella…

Ambos estábamos muy borrachos...— confeso Minato mirando al suelo avergonzado, solo para levantar la cabeza y gritar— ¡Si yo hubiera estado sobrio, nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo juro Kushina! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Kushina permaneció en silencio, mirando al suelo y pensando en mil cosas por segundo.

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?— pregunto Kushina volviendo a mirar a Minato.

No sabía que Tsunade-San estaba embarazada hasta hace unos meses...— dijo Minato mientras que Kushina asentía lentamente— **Sandaime** nos hizo jurar que no le diríamos nada a nadie para proteger a Tsunade-San durante su embarazo...Me acabo de enterar que mi hijo acaba de nacer hace unos días, por lo que ahora será prácticamente imposible guardar el secreto. Por esa razón quería decírtelo.

Kushina permaneció mirando el rostro de Minato, preguntándose una cosa en silencio.

Tu… ¿amas a Tsunade-San?— pregunto Kushina con tristeza, para que inmediatamente Minato negara con la cabeza.

Lo que nos pasó a mí y Tsunade-San no fue nada...— dijo Minato llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Kushina, solo para unir sus frentes y cerrar sus ojos— Te amo a ti Kushina...Eso nunca cambiara...

Kushina estaba enojada y triste. El hombre que amaba ya tuvo un hijo y fue a sus espaldas. Puede que fuera por un error, pero eso solo le quitaba un poco de dolor al asunto. Pero no podía enojarse con Minato. Lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

…Te perdono...— susurro Kushina débilmente, causando que Minato abriera sus ojos y la mirara feliz— Solo…espero que esto nunca vuelva a pasar.

Y no pasara.— dijo Minato abrazando a Kushina, sintiendo alivio porque ella lo perdono— Te juro que solo seré para ti...y para nadie más.

Eso espero...— susurro Kushina apoyándose en el abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo, disfrutando el calor del otro, hasta que Kushina se separó lentamente para mirar a Minato a los ojos y sonreír un poco forzada.

Como… ¿Cómo se llama el niño?— pregunto Kushina con algo de resistencia.

Puede que ella este enojada y triste, pero eso no significaba que odiaría al niño solo por nacer de un error.

Su nombre es Naruto...— dijo Minato con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron por esa pregunta, solo para suspirar levemente.

Naruto era hijo de su novio. Era natural que él quisiera pasar tiempo con su hijo, pero la lastimaba que ellos aún no tuvieran descendencia. Solo llevaban unos pocos meses de novios, pero Kushina amaba a Minato desde hace varios años.

Decidió que ella no privaría a Minato de tener una relación con su hijo.

Con esas palabras, la pareja salió de su casa, con el objetivo de que Kushina conociera a su hijo antes de que Tsunade se largara de la aldea.

…

Tsunade estaba de pie frente a Minato, con su bebe en brazos, mirando por última vez la aldea.

A los lados de Minato y Tsunade, Kushina y Shizune se hallaban.

Tsunade-San...— dijo Minato asistiendo con la cabeza, mirando al bebe en los brazos de su madre— Iré a ver a Naruto cuando pueda…y recuerde mis palabras.

Las recordare...— dijo Tsunade volteándose y comenzando a caminar, solo para detenerse y mirar por sobre su hombro a Minato— Las recordare como las palabras de un mocoso tonto con sueños más grandes que él.

Shizune inclino la cabeza y se retiró, siguiendo a su maestra y partiendo de **Konoha**.

Minato observaba con tristeza a Tsunade y su hijo, sabiendo al menos que ese niño estaría seguro en las manos de Tsunade, pero había algo que no le gustaba de toda la situación.

No podría estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su hijo. La guerra era fuerte fuera de cada aldea **Shinobi** , y tanto el cómo cada ninja de **Konoha** estaban obligados a participar.

Visitaría a Naruto en unos días, solo para volver a la rutina habitual a la cual la guerra actual lo sometía.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Minato se emborracho y tuvo sexo con Tsunade, lo que dio a que de ellos nazca un hijo. Naruto será ese niño.

Ambos estaban borrachos, Minato era un adolescente virgen y Tsunade una mujer mayor que no había sentido placer en muchos años. Era natural que uno de ellos se rindiera y que el otro lo siguiera poco después de eso.

¿Cuál quieren que sea el compañero de Naruto para el **Jutsu** de Invocación?

Naruto tendrá las babosas como invocación, pero solo por un tiempo. Sera como Sasuke que cambio las serpientes por halcones.

Animales como águilas, felinos como leones, tigres, panteras, jaguares.


	2. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16** era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin** , estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra** , así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
